scandals
by crissanchez
Summary: despues de ver el adelanto  el 3x5 pensé  que pasaría si  Blaine hubiera tenido algo  con Sebastián?


Sebastián caminaba riéndose de las última cara que había puesto Blaine cuando se enteró de que iba a volver a Scandals. El viento azotaba sus cabellos mientras recordaba lo que pasó el año pasado.

SCANDALS

El joven de ojos azules caminó entrando con tranquilidad y paso depredador en el local. No le molestaban las intensas luces que difuminaban los sudorosos cuerpos que se movían como electrocutados en la pista de baile. No le interesaban. No ahora, al menos , hasta que lograra encontrar a alguien que le resultara interesante y le quitara el profundo tedio que llenaba su vida en ese momento .

Sebastián se acercó con paso decidido hasta la barra y con su sonrisa habitual pidió lo de siempre. James, el camarero de todas las noches sonrió, sabía que Sebastián no buscaba conversación ni un revolcón en los baños , como anteriormente y solo en momentos de necesidad habían compartido. Le miró de reojo mientras observaba su nuez moviéndose mientras bebía su bourbon , muy seco por favor, detectando el momento anímico en el que se encontraba su "amigo"(llamándolo así a falta de una palabra mejor para denominarle). Vio los ojos de Sebastián recorriendo con instinto cazador los recovecos del local buscando insistentes y hambrientos entre los cuerpos que se movían dentro de la pista de baile. Sonreía a veces , cuando se sentía observado por alguien que no captaba su atención , no al menos del modo que le interesaba, y seguía recorriendo las caras sin nombre que en ese momento bailaban.

James vio como Sebastián chasqueaba los labios y se internaba un poco en su bourbon hastiado. Solo en ese momento se decidió a hablar con él.

Bueno amigo – dijo tratando de parecer amable- veo que hoy no tienes una caza interesante. Parece que no has visto al niñito que está en el centro de la pista. Parece que es de los que te gustan. Aunque ya sabes que cuando te canses de jugar con vírgenes y prefieras algo más duro estaré por aquí… hasta tarde.

Sé que estarás por aquí James – dijo Sebastián con una media sonrisa- aunque ahora mismo no me interesa. Veremos cómo se nos va dando la noche – dijo moviendo sus ojos azules para observar la pista de baile otra vez intentando identificar a aquel que James le había recomendado.- Maldita sea , no le veo – dijo tomando su copa otra vez, acercándosela a los labios y pensando que vez tal si que estuviera bien acostarse con James de nuevo.

Iba a acercarse al camarero para quedar en el cómo y el dónde cuando se abrió la masa que se movía en la abarrotada pista de baile ofreciéndole la imagen más bella que jamás había visto. Un joven de alborotado pelo moreno, largos miembros y un muy atractivo culo que bailaba solo en el centro de la pista de baile.

Blaine se encontraba con sus verdes ojos cerrados y sus brazos levemente levantados mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la música que extendía sensuales vibraciones por todo su cuerpo. No se relacionaba con nadie, no hablaba con nadie, solo dejaba que la intensidad de la música le invadiera por completo arrancando de él sensuales movimientos que ejecutaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los labios levemente abiertos. Su camiseta se pegaba como una segunda piel a su pecho musculoso por el sudor que corria libremente por su cuerpo . Ciertamente hacía mucho calor allí y llevaba ya bastante rato bailando, pero la verdad es que le daba bastante igual . Necesitaba descargar adrenalina y sentirse otra vez él después de la paliza , el tiempo en el hospital y la precipitada salida de nueva york dejando detrás de si los pocos amigos que poseía y a sus padres . Sonaba Full Frontal y sin proponérselo Blaine se encontró coreando la canción con sus ojos aún cerrados y su pelo cada vez más húmedo por el sudor que le empapaba por completo. No sabía cómo le iría en Dalton , su nueva escuela , pero en este momento y ésta pista de baile él era el completo dueño de si mismo . No necesitaba nada más , solo estar todo el día y toda la noche bailando , olvidándolo todo.

Acabó la canción y Sebastián tenía la boca más y más seca . Bebió un trago más. Observar a ese chico era una auténtica adicción : ver sus ágiles miembros moviéndose sensuales en la pista de baile mientras el sudor corría por su cuello hacía que deseara tenerlo para sí mismo unos cuantos minutos en un lugar apartado , a ser posible con mucha luz , para poder observarle detenidamente mientras le hacía suyo. Tenía su objetivo y decidió que por fin había encontrado uno que fuera merecedor de él.

Comenzó una nueva canción, esta vez Proud de Heather Small y vio por primera vez una sonrisa marcar el bronceado rostro del moreno así como la intensidad de los ojos hasta ahora cerrados. Fue en ese momento cuando se decidió a atacarle , porque no podía soportar verlo más sin pasar las manos por su cuerpo y escuchar los jadeos que saldrían de esa boca cuando lo poseyera.

James viendo sus intenciones decidió antes de eso darle un consejo :

No te hagas muchas ilusiones Sebastián , tú eres bueno en esto , pero ese chiquillo que tienes ahí delante ha pasado de cada una de las proposiciones que le han hecho anteriormente – dijo hablando en voz baja solo para sus oídos- y eso que han ido los mejores.

Han ido quienes haya sido- dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa desdeñosa- pero no he ido yo. Ese que está ahí me está esperando a mí, aunque él aún no lo sabe. Dentro de poco le tendré como yo quiera y podré decirte si se mueve tan bien en otras cosas- dijo a modo de despedida mientras se introducía en la vorágine de cuerpos sudorosos intentando llegar hasta el joven desconocido.

Blaine no se dio cuenta en realidad de lo que estaba pasando. Él seguía con sus bailes con los ojos cerrados cuando notó que alguien invadía su espacio personal y comenzaba a bailar con él. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado mientras miraba al jovial intruso de profundos ojos azules. No le dio excesiva importancia hasta que se encontró fuertemente enlazado a él durante el baile. Las caderas de los dos íntimamente unidas , los brazos del extraño enlazados a su cuerpo en una intensa caricia , que aunque le atraía le molestaba profundamente , porque no deseaba nada de eso : ni la molestia , ni la compañía ni el sexo que aquel desconocido pretendía tener con él . Se fue separando lentamente de él, retrocediendo unos pasos hasta que sin darse cuenta se encontró pegado a la pared y sin que lo viera venir se encontró con los labios del joven castaño que cada vez eran más intrusivos con su boca , hasta que logró introducir su lengua saboreándole por primera vez. Después de eso y viendo la completa inmovilidad de Blaine comienza a tocarle la espalda, los muslos , el pecho en un vano intento de que éste le responda , aunque esos movimientos , nada sutiles , le alejan cada vez mas de él .

Blaine después de eso le empujó violentamente y con la voz entrecortada le dijo:

-Déjame en paz de una vez, no tengo interés de lo que me vendes- le dijo mirándole con rabia, para después alejarse corriendo de su lado –

- Tu te lo pierdes niñito. Iba a ser la mejor experiencia de tu vida- dijo Sebastián con ira mientras se alejaba de él y se encaminaba hacia James que le observaba con lujuria desde su sitio detrás de la barra. -


End file.
